


Beauty

by hobbitsdoitbetter



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitsdoitbetter/pseuds/hobbitsdoitbetter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark and loose retelling of "Beauty and The Beast," Rogan style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty

Disclaimer: This fan-fiction is not written for profit and no infringement of copyright is intended. 

BEAUTY

Sunset

Ah take the night shift.

We got it rostered, got everything covered. Storm and Beast take turns in the morning when he’s at his strongest. Kitty take the afternoon- the baby and all, she can’t be up half the night watching him- with Kurt on stand-by in case anyone needs to be evacuated from the cell. Or, you know, saved. And when the moon goes down Ah come in here, take the most dangerous shift. The one he spends dreaming. Remembering maybe, or mourning what he’s lost. Claws always itching to be free. A bar in Laughlin- Ah hope he remembers that one-Or the scent o’ cherry blossom in a Tokyo park maybe. Wood smoke, or the sound o’ the kids outside when they used to crowd around him and ask him where he’d been on his bike. Ah hope those are his dreams, tell myself they are though Ah know better: Ah’ve had him in my head fer the better part of seven years now and Ah know when he dreams he don’t dream about that. Hell, no. Knives under his skin, pain and loss and G-Men with a black hole where their fucking humanity should be, that’s what my Logan dreams of-

Though God knows if Ah could, Ah’d dream different dreams for him. Of all the many men Ah’ve met, there’s none deserve a decent night’s sleep as much as he does- 

But then it’s the one thing we both know he ain’t ever gonna get. 

He stirs now, as if he can tell where my thoughts are taking me. As if, even after all this time, even in that never-speaking inhuman place he’s at now he remembers the smell o’ my sadness and wants to take it away. Ah tense, watching him as he shifts in his sleep now. Crouching down on all fours, gaze floor-bound- standing and staring are dominant and dominant ain’t wise with mah Logan- while Ah wait to see whether he’ll wake up. Whether he’ll want to play. Ah know that they’re watching me on the security cameras, know that if he so much as twitches they’ll try to get in. But Ah won’t give ’em a fucking chance, not this time. Ah’ve changed the security codes, hacked inta Storm’s system when she wasn’t watching to make sure that damn door stays shut. To make sure they don’t come in here, don’t hurt him- Because no matter what happens Ah know he sure as Hell won’t hurt me. Ah know before this happened he’da never permitted this: His precious Marie locked in a cell with a feral beast? Nuh-uh. No way. Will not happen. But now- Now Ah guess he don’t have much say in the matter. And even if he did speak Ah hardly think his first words in two years’ll be for me. No, Ah know they’ll be for her. For Jeannie. For the woman he killed, killing the man in himself in the process-

And oh Ah feel the fires of rage and anger flare within me at that thought. 

I hear the growl now, low and ornery. See him rise like a shadow from where he was sleeping- it’s in the corner of my eye, Ah won’t make eye-contact- and Ah realise then that he’s definitely awake. Shift so Ah’m on my belly for him, make myself look smaller. Feet tucked under me in case Ah gotta run (cos Ah’m trusting, but not suicidal or stupid, and if he decides to tackle me Ah won’t get very far). Cheek touching the ground now. Slowly sliding my hands (no sudden movements) to pull my hair loose and let it fall around my face. Not moving away when he gets closer, not shaking when Ah feel his nose ghost along my spine, along my shoulder-blade, stopping to rest behind my ear. Sniffing now, then licking me. Familiarity Ah know shuddering through him at the scent. His nose comes to rest at the point where mah neck and shoulder meet and he gives another low, feral growl. The sound of it almost…longing… Lonely… 

Oh Holy Mother of God.

Because Ah can’t help the things that sound does to my insides now. 

So Ah shift now, raising myself up a little. Moving my head to one side, bearing my throat, my pulse. Showing that Ah’m safe for him. That Ah ain’t gonna pull away. It’s strange the way Ah feel a shiver run through him like the one running through me now. Strange the way Ah feel his hot, heavy breath teasing at my throat, my collarbone, my chest. Making my head spin, making me dizzy, even as Ah arch my back for him. Even as Ah feel my nipples tighten into hardened little peaks. From somewhere at the back of my mind someone who sounds a lot like me is screaming to get outta there, that tonight’s shift is gonna be different but Ah don’t listen to her. Won’t do. Because really, what is the point? He won’t hurt me. He won’t do anything Ah don’t actually want him to do. And if he shows he loves me with his teeth and his claws at least it’ll still be him doing it. At least it’ll still be Logan, even if it’s a beast wears his skin. That he can even be this gentle, this hesitant is proof that there’s a tiny vestige of the man Ah remember curling here against me-

And if Ah haven’t had my Logan back in two years, Ah’ll take the haunted, feral animal that wears his face tonight. 

So slowly Ah curl onto my side, shifting. For the first time making eye-contact, my brown eyes staring into golden-hazel ones that Ah used to know so damn well. Ah keep my movements slow, languid. Stretching myself out- hands above my head, his nostrils flare at the way my shirt strain against my breasts- and then once Ah’m on my back in front of him, letting him feel the shape of me. Feel this body that can give so much as well as take. His gaze is burning through my skin now, his hands tracing my calves, my thighs, sliding up against my hips, my belly. Straining, curling as they knead hotly, tightly. Making my stomach clench and twisting something inside me inta knots so tight Ah feel like Ah’ll snap in two. Mouth, tongue, hands on me. Gaze glittering up at me from between my breasts, his kiss wet against my clothes- And Ah tangle my hands in his hair, for a second thinking Ah see something. Some flash of the man Ah knew. Logan? Ah wonder. Logan is that you? Are you still in there? And Ah go still, breath stopping, heartbeat pounding. Taking his face in my hands and letting my fingers trail down his cheeks. His lips. Tongue on my skin. His breath shudders where my hand makes contact, air hissing inta him, and for a second Ah almost expect him to speak- Almost- 

But instantly Ah feel his mouth at my throat instead. 

Pushing me onto my back with all his weight even as he bites me. Teeth just breaking the surface, tongue laving pleasure into the hurt. Ah gasp- Oh God- Every nerve-ending in my body suddenly springing inta life- and the next thing Ah know he’s on top of me. Hands at my wrists, pinning ’em to my sides. The weight of him a heavy, thick, hot ache pressed between my thighs. Teeth grazing my breast through the thin fabric of my shirt and then- snikt- Ah feel the air on my flesh as he slits the shirt from seam to seam. Peeling it offa me. Baring me for his gaze. Staring at me like Ah’m his. Ah moan, a little aching whimper that shouldn’t sound as low or hoarse or sinful as it does do and despite the fact that Ah’m almost fully clothed and he’s barely even touched me Ah spread my legs wide. Grip him in place against me. The sticky wetness of me soaking through my panties, through my jeans. My own mouth going to his throat, my own teeth nipping and biting him and marking him like he did me- Mine, Ah think, Mine, Mine, Mine, Fucking Mine- 

Course I am, darlin’, Ah hear his voice rumble in my head. You think I’d have it any other way?

And a surge of joy washes through me at the sound. 

So Ah show him, show him Ah like his voice in my head after all that silence. Hands scratching against his skin, raking against hair and muscle and skin that feels like home to me. Showing him how much Ah want him, how painful it’s been for me without him here. He gives that low growl again- Hands at my clothes, pulling the denim roughly offa me- and my hips begin bucking against him, back arching. Eyes (Ah know) wide as saucers. Mouth opening, aching with the need to have him-tongue, cock, fingers- inside me now. He ain’t wearing a stitch- won’t, not these days, the beast don’t like clothing- And as soon as Ah’m naked Ah feel his hands gripping me more tightly. Feel the press of that heavy, velvety cock-head pushing against my hip, my thigh. Straining for entrance into me and Christ but Ah wanna feel that Right. Fucking. Now. Wanna feel it so much Ah could scream. Ah roll him in the length of my hand, see him grit his teeth at the pleasure of it, and without thinking Ah force his hands between my thighs. Feel his fingers fuck me, one then two inside me while Ah throw my head back and plead for him to fuck me more. The sticky, gooey wetness of my arousal coats his flesh, covering him in me and for a second he goes still, eyes narrowing, speculation glimmering in the Wolverine’s eyes- 

And then-

Without thinking it through, without a moment’s hesitation, Ah force his fingers into his mouth. Another wave of wetness washing through me as he groans, tongue savouring my essence. Licking my fingers clean as his hips pump in time with mine. One hand curls in my hair, yanking at my scalp- feels so fucking good, shuggah- and then suddenly he forces my fingers through my lips. Making me taste myself . Holding me tight when Ah try to struggle, whimpering sounds of hot, lust-drenched comfort as that bitterness-and-honey-sweetness explodes upon my tongue. Ah make some noise, some inhuman noise Ah didn’t know Ah could make and with a low-down, flesh melting growl he flips himself onto his back so now Ah’m on top. Feeling him pushing against my entrance, his desire to be inside me like a full, hungry ache that Ah know won’t ever go away. Ah’m practically crawling outta my skin for him by now, trying to take all of him inside me at once- But Ah can’t. My body won’t take it all, no matter how Ah try to manoeuvre. Again the golden-hazel eyes meet mine and again Ah think Ah see Logan’s ghost moving in that feral’s eyes. Again Ah think Ah hear his voice inside my head. Trust me, Marie, let it happen. For a second we’re both still- Unmoving- 

And then slowly- Achingly slowly- Ah feel him press into me. 

Spreading me wide for him. Pushing inta me, pulling out. Then repeating. His cock edging deeper inside me with every thrust of his hips-Filling my cunt up to the hilt- 

Oh God, Ah think now. Ah can die. 

Because Ah let my eyes drift shut, let the rhythm of his hips take over. Him pushing further into me now, my pace getting faster, our thrusts building momentum and speed. Needed this, needed this, my mind is chanting. Ah couldn’t let myself admit how much Ah needed this until Ah had you inside me again- And Ah throw my head back, nails raking down his chest. Drawing blood. Making him arch his back into me now. Suddenly he lets lose the claws, pops ’em with a snarl and the ivory-coloured shards whisper against my skin, cutting me. Here and there raising the tiniest of crimson threads, slivers of animal, shuddering wetness against my skin. Ah scream, the pain and the pleasure rolling together and finally Ah let go of the last ounce of myself. Finally riding that glorious, hot, thick prick for all it’s worth and letting it take me whole. He bares his teeth, biting my shoulder, my hip, the underside of my breast even as Ah holler and plead, even as Ah scratch and bite and fuck him and make him howl for me. As we pump and shiver and quiver together and there’s sweat on my tongue now- Blood on my tongue now- Ah can see light behind my eyes now-Even mah skin is tingling and my mutation hasn’t come back in forever- Marie, his voice growls in my head, Come fer me, Marie- You’re nearly there- You’re nearly with me, darlin’-

And finally Ah collapse on top of him. 

Breathless. Exhausted. Aching already for more of him. For more of my glorious, beautiful, heart-wrung Wolverine. Ah stare at the walls around me, trying to let my pulse settle and as Ah do Ah feel it. Feel that tingle of my skin against his, of my power drawing him in, though it’s been so long since Ah drained anyone by accident or even design. Ah frown, wondering what it could mean, whether Ah could be hurting him-

And in my head Ah hear a chuckle. Followed by a contented sigh.

You came back to me darlin’, his voice is muttering. You came back to your Logan. And you can be damn sure you ain’t ever gonna leave me again… 

Ah fall asleep smiling at the thought. 

Sunrise

It was Kurt who found them. 

Kurt who finally managed to bamf through the door Marie had short-circuited and get inside. All around him he could see the evidence of destruction: There were scratch marks on the walls, on the floor, those tell-tale six slivers of bone like a calling card all around him. What was left of the furniture (and Marie’s clothes) apparently shot and slit to Hell. Wagner cocked a head, senses on alert, listening carefully. Wondering what could have happened to here to have caused this much destruction-

And then he heard it. 

A low, feral growl.

Which was quickly joined by a deeper bass snarl. And the sound of something heavy and vicious moving through the dark. Kurt peered into the shadows of the room, searching out the animal who lived here, wondering what could have become of the young woman who was guarding him-

And two pairs of eyes stared back at him. 

One pair hazel, the other pair chocolate brown. 

A beautiful face framed by platinum streaks showed its teeth to him from the deepest shadows in the room. Gaze hunter-bright and pitiless from her place beside her mate. It took only a moment for Kurt to realise what was before him and report back to Storm. Only a moment for him to realise that more than Logan had been lost last night. Because the eyes he saw were not those of Ororo’s favourite pupil. 

They were those of an animal. 

An animal who was happy now she’d finally found her Wolverine.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it- That story had been niggling at me for ages before i finally published it. And if you did enjoy please let me know. Hobbits away, hey!


End file.
